Neville's Lucky Day
by Mikeyj1805
Summary: It's Neville's turn for a lucky day as Sandy's misfortune gives them both a chance to find love.


Sandy Richards (half blood, pale skin without a blemish, light blond hair, bright blue eyes, sweet and sunny face. 6th year, Hufflepuff, and a bit of a dumb blonde) left the party in the Room of Requirement in tears. The party was thrown by a one of the people that never took her seriously. They told Sandy that it was a Costume party. Sandy showed up as a muggle Playboy bunny, only to find no one was in costume. After a few insults Sandy left the party in tears. She ran until she bumped into someone.

'Sandy Richards has bumped into me! I can't believe it, what do I do? What do I say? Oh God, she's not gotten out of my arms yet, wow she smells so good, she's looking at me, what do I say?!' "err- Hi Sandy, it's me, Neville, you know? From herboligy!" 'Smooth Neville.'

"Oh yeah," Sandy said with a sniffle, a tear ran down her cheek as she pushed her Bunny ears up a little bit. "T-Thanks."

'I still have my arms around her, she'll think I'm a creep! Oh, but look at what she's wearing, that tight little outfit with those cute little bunny ears, and she's so wet.' "You've been crying" Neville said foolishly, as he swiftly pulled his arms to his side, almost knocking Sandy over. "Sorry!"

Sandy winced a little at first, "I-I'm fine" she said, "Only problem is no one takes me seriously." Sandy glanced at the ground and back to Neville, "I'm not even sure if my parents take me seriously at this point!"

Neville was sad to hear this, it wasn't true, he had always taken her seriously, since the first day he'd seen her, he'd loved her. "I- I take you seriously Sandy" he said as he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes, dreaming of kissing those soft lips, and waking up to those seas of blue in the morning.

"Really?" Sandy looked up at Neville. At this point he was one of her only friends that didnt know what Gucii was or who NSYNC was either. He was one of the only ones who knew about magic though.

"Always" replied Neville, his arms taking back their earlier position on Sandy's waist as the space between them grew less and less.

"Neville?" Sandy asked, "Do you remember the time I got detention with McGonagal back in first year for coming into class with a pink tie on instead of my yellow and black one?" pink was Sandy's signature colour. It always had been, since birth.

"How could I forget, you came in, late, and everybody in the room had there eyes on you." 'Which was unusual' Neville thought 'Usually it was just me staring'

Sandy nodded, "I remember the look on her face at that point! Priceless. Unlike my shoes," She said as she glanced at her bold pink, high heeled shoes.

"Almost as pretty as you" Neville replied, before he knew what he'd said.

"You think so?" Sandy asked with a shy smile.

"I know so." Neville replied blushing to a shade similar to those of the shoes, but not breaking his eye contact with this princess, how could he? He loved her.

Sandy smirked as she too blushed, as impossible as it seems, more than Neville. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not breaking eye contact either.

Neville's wand had grew steadily more stiff throughout this encounter, he had never kissed a girl before, and he wasn't waiting any longer. Smiling, Neville tightened his hold on her waist as he leaned in for his first kiss, with his first love. Contrary to the rumors that went around Hogwarts, this was Sandy's first kiss aswell. Truthfully, she had loved Neville since, well, she was in around her third year, maybe even second.

'Am I doing this right?' Was all Neville could think as his tongue explored the mouth of Sandy, 'This is Heaven' He thought, and then he wanted more, so he began to roam with his hands, first to hold her firm ass to see how she would respond.

"Oh Neville!" Sandy moaned pulling him closer, but then she let go. "Neville? Why don't we take this somewhere more, hmm, private? The last thing I want is for someone to catch us, sneaking around late at night." Sandy meant this well. She didn't want to get into trouble, she didn't want Neville to get into trouble either

"Where were you thinking?" asked Neville, unsure whether this was his hint to leave.

"Well," Sandy began, "Room of Req- no..." Sandy thought for a moment. "Well there's the Prefect's bath? Or theres a little room off the side of the common room! It used to be the head of house's room, until Professor Sprout thought it was positively ugly."

"Actually" Neville thought out loud "I could just go a bath right now" And a grin spread across Neville's face at the thought of Sandy in a bath, swiftly dropping her to the floor, he made for the prefects baths.

"Neville!" Sandy called as she ran to catch up. 'Merlin! Why is it so hard to run in high heels?' she thought to herself. Only then did she realize she was still in her bunny suit.

As he entered the prefects bathroom, Neville turned on the taps and greeted Sandy with a kiss, "I don't know about you," Neville grinned, "but I don't wear clothes in my baths" he purred as he made to remove his shirt.

"Well I don't either," Sandy said. "Neville? Can you unzip my outfit?" she asked as she faced her back towards him. She took off the bunny ears first.

Neville did one better than that, he removed his wand and slowly stroking her entire body with its tip, removed all of her clothes, leaving her in nothing but her heels, he threw his wand to the side and kissed the naked angel before explaining, "I forgot to leave you with your wand, I guess you'll have to undress me, like a Muggle, a hot, sexy muggle" and Neville's trousers became all the more tight withe every second he admired Sandy's stunning body.

Sandy giggled. "Well lucky for you I'm half muggle on my mother's side," She said with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around Neville and inched her way down to unzip his trousers using her teath.

'Oh Merlin' Neville wasn't sure his trousers would last long enough for her teeth to get down there, let alone give him some release.

Sandy finished unzipping Neville's trousers. She put her hands at Neville's sides and ran them, along with his trousers, down to his ankles.

The extra space was a gift from Merlin. Now all Neville wanted was to feel the soft wetness he had read so much about, "Sandy, we're really dirty now, I think we need to get into the bath" Neville had no idea where this confidence was coming from, perhaps his true, brave lion was finally showing itself, either way, Neville liked where this was going.

Sandy nodded, "I think so too," she said. In all truth, she was as nervous as could be, 'Oh Merlin!' she thought, 'What if I screw up?' But Sandy took off her highheel pink shoes and stood at the edge of the water.

'True Gryffindors dominate' thought Neville. And with that he grabbed Sandy lifted her legs around his waist and slowly kissed her neck as he walked them into the warm waters.

Sandy was scared at first. 'Merlin? Are you there? It's me, Sandra Dee Richards!' was the first thought that crossed her mind. But a voice deep inside said, 'Its only Neville! There's nothing to be afraid of!' Sandy moaned and pulled Neville closest to her.

Neville decided the best way to go about this was one finger at a time, so slowly, softly and with the grace of a pygmipuff, he entered his index finger into the soft wetness he'd had described to him, 'this is a good night' he thought.

Sandy moaned full of pleasure, 'I am in heaven!' she thought and she pulled Neville closer. "Oh Neville!" she said.

"oh Sandy" was his reply as he deepened his third finger, whilst fondling her breasts with his free hand, 'Wow, she's perfect'

'I havent truly lived until today. This moment!' Sandy began to softly run her fingers through Neville's hair, moaning more than Myrtle.

'This is it' Neville thought, 'I hope I don't mess this up' he panicked softly as he began to enter the girl "is this, right?" he asked. Unsure as he began to thrust.

"I think so..." Sandy was about to say when she felt his wand slytherin to her chamber of secrets "Oh... Yes!" Sandy called out.

Her moan was all the consent he needed, so Neville proceeded to thrust harder and harder still, attacking her resurrection stone with his Deathstick, he could feel his climax coming way too soon.

Sandy began to moan even more, pulling Neville closer and closer with each breath. She called out his name, "Oh Neville!"

This was a dream come true for Neville, and as he came, he felt the bunny climax around his cock, slowly he removed the girls body from his penis and began to lick her clean, being sure to miss nothing, and come up for breath only when absolutely needed, the taste of them both mixed in her cauldron sent him to a taste bud paradise.

For Sandy, this was paradise. She moaned as she felt Neville and herself come together."Oh Neville!" she cried once more as he went to lick her clean.

Biting his lip Neville decided she was clean, and his ideas, began to run out, so he just grinned and went in for a long meaningful kiss, to say 'this wasn't just a one time thing' and 'don't let this moment end'

Sandy pressed herself as close to Neville as she could possibly get. Their tounges danced together in Sandy's mouth, 'Merlin's Pants!' she thought, 'That was amazing!'

Neville rested his hands on Sandy's ass and slowed the kiss down until the stood in the shallow waters gazing into each other's eyes as his wand poked into her belly, and Sandy realised it was her turn to clean up.


End file.
